1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to flooring panels and, more particularly, to flooring panels having connection members for simply and effectively installing adjacent flooring panels to one another.
2. Background Description
WO 97/47384 A1 shows flooring panels in FIGS. 5-7 and FIGS. 22-25. Specifically, these flooring panels may be connected to one another without, for example, the need to glue them to the sub-floor or connecting them with additional connection devices such as tracks. The connection members of two flooring panel can thereby be joined parallel to the sub-floor by linearly sliding them into each other; however, in order to achieve a seamless joint between the connection members the lower projection of the first connection member must be bent downwards during the connecting process and, due to its elastic properties, snap back to its original configuration thereby catching the upper projection on the under side of the tongue. This results in the inability to again separate the two connecting members by simple linear sliding.
Alternatively, it is possible to introduce the second connecting member into the first connecting member with an arc-like movement. In this manner, the bending movement of the lower projection can be minimized while still achieving stability of the connection with respect to lateral separation.
However, a problem with such prior art connecting members is that a previously laid flooring panel must be significantly raised when joining additional flooring panel. This is due to the fact that the previously laid flooring panel is usually connected with other panels thereby making it difficult to raise from the sub-floor. It is also noted that the connecting member may be damaged since there may be too much stress on the lower projection and/or the tongue.
As a further problem, high strains may be created on both connecting members in the lower region between the lower projection of the first connecting member and the tongue of the second connection member subsequent to the installation thereof This is because high strain is directed to these connecting member due to a tight "fit" achieved at the upper side of the installation ledges of the connecting members and also on the sub-floor side. Additionally, the production of these connection members, which have a complex form especially inside the groove, is technically difficult. This is due to the milling of the connection members being complex thus increasing the costs typically attributable to the expensive machinery.